


Not good, not evil, just?

by axvc2898



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvc2898/pseuds/axvc2898
Summary: Princess Louise, she's the daughter of King Leopold and Queen Regina; half sister of Snow White. Born right after Regina married the king. Making Snow a big sister with 10 years apart.Now she's 18 years old, beautiful and gorgeous as her mother, with just a tiny hint of her half sister was in her eyes, their father’s eyes. But she was all Regina, her way of walking, her stance, her smile, her voice, she was all her mother except of one thing, her heart.





	1. Chapter 1

Now she stood in her balcony, seeing how her mother’s carriage arrived, and big purple smoke growing behind the mountains.

 _I can't believe she actually did it-_ she thought with fear in her eyes, looking at their last moments before the curse arrived.

But now wasn't the time to be afraid, so she armed herself in the little bit of courage she had and ran to find her mother.

“How could you!” She yelled at her running down the stairs

“Hello to you too”  the Queen answered with a tone of sarcas

“What have you done!”

“This is it my dear, we finally did it!” She opened her arms expecting a hug to celebrate their victory.

“You did” she said in disbelief

“Don't be so dramatic, now drink this, it will allow you to keep your memories once it's done” she handed her daughter one of the two small bottles with a bright blue color potions.

“I just wanted us to go away, for you to forget this and be happy, with me” she said as she looked down at the potion

The Queen got closer and cupped her daughter's face in her hands and spoke softly

“But ruining their happiness, I finally got my revenge, this is my happy ending, and yours too” she smiled

“No, it's not” she stepped back and took her mother's hands away from her face “and I thought I was enough for you, to go away and leave them alone, to start a new life, just us, you, grandfather and me, guess I was wrong, we weren't enough” she said in the verge of tears.

“Don't say that, of course you are enough, you're my daughter” she tried to get closer to Louise but she stepped back “we will be together, we'll have a good life, forever” she tried to convince her.

“But not like this” she sighed, she knew it was useless, there was no turning back, it was already cast. “I hope you get that happiness” she tried to smile but she couldn't, and walked back to the stairs.

“Oh come on Louise! This is our chance, please, drink it, and I promise we will be happy”

She just walked away, she couldn't be with her mother when it happened, she was ashamed of herself, of not being strong enough to stopped her earlier, of not gathering her courage to help her sister in any other way.

Now she found herself again in her balcony, watching how her mother's carriage now was getting deeper into the woods. She was going to paid a visit to her sister, to gloat about her victory.

 _So much for a happy ending_. She thought. She was feeling far from happy, her sister shouldn't paid for something she did when she was a little girl, her grandmother was to blame in all of this, but now there was no point in blaming anyone.

 _I’m so sorry Snow, I hope you're alright, I hope one day you can forgive me._ She thought with her eyes closed.

She sighed and looked at the potion her mother gave her, she was about to drink it when she remembered her mom only had two potions, _and her grandfather??_ She thought, _where was he? Wait, the curse, the thing you love most, oh no, she… she killed him._

A wave of rage was born inside her, her own grandfather! How could she, she hated her, she destroyed their family! “Like hell I’m going to remember her!”, she threw the potion through the window. She couldn't be happy, not after this, if her mom wanted a happy ending, she will get it, but not with her.

She just saw how the purple smoke engulfed the castle, the screams of the horses in the stables, the screams if the people who worked there, feeling as if the whole world was screaming, suddenly, there was only darkness.


	2. Where are they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the first curse broke AU. Emma and Snow get sucked up in the hat, leaving Louise, David and Henry with no clue about where they are or what happened to them. Lou does some magic, what kind of magic, she won't tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! comments and reviews are appreciated. I'm trying to introduce Louise's character as the story goes, explaining what happened after casting the curse through one shots.

“If we're just doing a locator spell, why are we in the middle of the woods?” David asked looking around kind of worried, bringing Henry closer to his side, placing a protective arm around his little shoulders. George was still loose, Regina was nowhere to be found and The Dark One was always unpredictable. He was now regretting letting his sister in law convince him about doing this in the middle of the night. Something about the secrecy of this spell felt wrong.

“Because this is another type of magic, and it's not safe for indoors usage” Louise explained placing the crystal ball on the ground

“If it isn't safe, Henry shouldn't be here, neither do you” he stated with authority, “and how do you know this spell anyway, as far as I know we only agreed to light magic or don’t you remember?” he reminded Louise the conversation they once had back home when she was younger and still learning.

“Henry will be fine” she assured him “and what I meant is that if we're here the magic won't be trackable, so we’re safe. And yes David, I remember, I’m not a kid anymore okay?” she replied with attitude “besides, I need him for the spell”.

“I can help? Cool!” Henry was practically jumping from excitement “what should I do?”.

“Give me your finger” Louise extended her hand towards him.

“Wait a minute” David interrupted again.

“Want to find our family or not?” Louise was getting annoyed, she wanted to finish this as soon as possible.

He turned to see Henry who was already offering his finger to Lou, seeing the hope in his eyes, the same hope Snow had in her eyes whenever they were in trouble, he knew they had to find them, but he was still afraid about this magic and now about using his grandson to do it, he just dropped his head in defeat and sighed. “Alright, but why him?”.

“Because he has blood from both of them, in a more direct way I mean. I'm Snow's half sister and Emma's half aunt, too far on bloodline”.

“But I'm Emma's father, what's more direct that that?” He protested.

“Yeah but you're not related to Snow, not by blood anyway. So we need Henry, he has a more direct connection with both of them, it will be a stronger and easier to detect through realms” she explained.

“Fine” he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

Louise pricked Henry's finger and let a tiny drop of blood cover the crystal ball. She mentioned them to sit down with her around it, as they did, she pulled a black leather book with golden edges from her bag, opening it quickly enough so David won’t see the cover.

As she started casting the spell, the crystal ball began to shine, as if two little lights were trying to get out of it. She smiled and continued the spell, the lights began to shine even more, but as they did, the ball started to float before their eyes, an image began to show inside the ball, and there they were, Emma and Snow, they were walking with two other women in a place that looked like ruins of some sort.

“The castle” David breathed at seeing them walking through the halls he once fought his way to save his baby.

“Home” Louise smiled.

“That’s your castle?” Henry asked a little disappointed, he imagined it a little different, he imagined it big and amazing, not that, ruined.

“Yes it is, well what’s left of it anyway” he said with tear in his eyes, seeing his family there, not quite as he pictured but still.

After a few more seconds the image disappeared, the little lights as well, and the crystal ball fell to the ground to where it was before.

“No! make it appear again!” David desperate shook the ball, as if moving it will bring the image of his family back. But then he saw Lou, turning pale by the second, she looked as if someone sucked up all of her energy.

“Sorry, too much magic” she tried to take a deep breath.

“Hey hey it’s okay, I’m sorry” David got closer to her side and pulled her towards him with one arm.

“Lou?” Henry trembled.

“I’m okay bud” She smiled “they’re alive” she breathed with relief.

“Yes they are, and we are bringing them back” David replied with confidence.

David carried Louise all the way back to the car, she really used a ton of her magic on this one. She just hoped that nobody would ever find out that she used that book, especially her sister. But in her mind it was worth it, they were alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow and Emma are back home, takes place after the scene where Emma brings pongo to Henry, S2.

Henry seemed to cheered up a little after Emma brought Pongo home, even so, that he was still outside playing with him after he was told to clean him up. After discussing that they wanted to look for a new place to live and finish cleaning, Louise arrived, she was still looking for her mom but still no sign of her.

“Anything?” Snow asked her

“Nothing” she collapsed on the couch defeated “I searched everywhere, nothing”

“You should try the spell with the crystal ball” David suggested.

_Damn it,_ Louise thought, that was supposed to stay secret. She just stayed quiet. By her silence Snow knew something was off.

“What spell?” Snow asked

“The one she did when you went through the hat, we didn't knew where you were so Lou used it so we could find you, we saw that you were back at our castle” David explained

“You saw us?” Emma got curious

“Yeah through the crystal ball” he took a drawing from the fridge, one that Henry did that same night.

The three adults were surrounding the kitchen island looking at the kid's piece of art. He draw the three of them seated in the floor, a lot of trees behind them, so they were in the forest, a crystal ball floating in the middle, glowing, and Louise with a black book with golden edges. Of course Snow now knew why she was so quiet.

“Louise, would you be so kind and join us here to share this adventure?” Snow asked with a tone that sounded dangerous in Lou's ears.

“I rather not” the young woman answered from the couch covering her face with a pillow.

David knew something was wrong and by looking at her wife's eyes he realized it was something to do with magic. So he immediately backed her up. “Lou” he just said with a no nonsense tone

“Okay okay” she sighed defeated

Emma was just lost at this change of mood, what was the problem? -“Something wrong?” She whispered to her mother, who just shook her head, telling her she'll fill her in later about everything.

“How in the world did you get this book?”

“The library?” She shrugged playing dumb. Nobody laughed, she knew it was a stupid move, now seeing two unimpressed faces and a confused one looking at her. “Fine, I stole it” she admitted.

“Hold on a sec, what's so important about this book?” Emma asked

“It was written by Madame Mim ” Lou rolled her eyes.

“It's kind of dark magic” David explained at seeing her lost at that vague explanation

“Kind of? it's the darkest of magic, the fairies have it locked up for a reason”- Snow clarified

“What do the fairies know? Bunch of self righteous, double standard bitc…..”

“Hey”- David warned

“Woah that's a lot of hate to fairies, they've only helped us” Emma looked even more confused with this opinion

“Deciding to act ONLY when its beneficial to them is not helping” Lou countered- “Besides, it’s not stealing if it was mine before, Blue was the one who stole it from me, I just got it back” reminded them

“But it had to be another way, pixie dust? Fairy dust?” Snow questioned

“Yeah? Like fairy dust from the mine? The one everyone was so quick to blame me for it going missing?”

“We didn't blame you” David answered

“You were asleep, you couldn't”

“I wouldn't, Louise” he clarified

“But it happened, as soon as Blue accused me, nobody even bothered to ask me, they just assumed it was true” she ranted “And my own mother wasn’t help either, letting you think it was true”

“Lou” Snow began. She needed to clarify to her little sister that she wasn’t being judged, that this lecture was coming from a place of concern and love. But if her suspicions were true, any reaction they got from her, was considered amplified, so now she understood why the sudden outburst.

“I do what it needs to be done, I know everybody in this stupid town sees me as a villain and a junkie, well surprise surprise, I am. So I might as well take advantage of it” Not wanting to defend herself anymore and fight with her family, she stormed out of the loft. Leaving one part of her family worried and probably disappointed about her choices, and other part confused, who probably won’t be for long.

Starting to feel weak and dissociating were clear signs that the effects were wearing off, so she followed her needs and began to run to her hideout, knowing she’ll find there what she was craving for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lou's magic it's kind of different, she can make it stronger when consumed certain "foods". This topic will be covered in other chapter.   
> Thanks for reading! questions, reviews and ideas are welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I honestly don't know how to create a whole story so I intend to tell it through one shots. I accept prompts or suggestions as how this AU should be so feel free to send your ideas. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistake you might see, english is my second language so this is some form of practice my writing.


End file.
